


Kate and Kara

by creative_smtimes



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, F/F, Mentioned Lena Luthor - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, World's Finest, kiss, mentioned Sophie Moore, they kiss but realise they actually want to be kissing someone else...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: the tags basically say it all...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Kate and Kara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatopillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopillow/gifts).



INT. THE WAVERIDER - DAY

Kara approaches Kate with two beers - again.

KATE

Is this going to be some sort of tradition?

KARA

I hope so. Because that would mean our worlds will be around again for a while.

KATE

I'm sorry about Earth-38. But you have given me hope so now I have the courage to believe we will get your home back.

KARA

Are we going to continue speaking in this clishee way?

Kate smiles and Kara chuckles as Kate shakes her head before taking a sip of her beer.

KATE

We're going to save the multiverse and we're gonna look amazing doing so.

Kate notices that Kara has looked her up and down.

KATE

(smiling flirtatiously)

You checking out my tattoos again?

Kara just looks at her, saying nothing. Then she places her and Kate's bottles on the floor. Still looking at Kate, she then moves forward, placing her lips on the other woman's.

Their kiss lasts for a few seconds and turns more heated with every one of them. Kara lifts her hand to cup Kate's jaw before it moves into the back of her hair.

Kara startles. This makes Kate pull back.

KATE

I'm not the woman you want to be kissing right now.

KARA

(scared she did something wrong, hurt her friend)

I- uhm- I'm so...

KATE

(comforting)

No, it's okay.

Kara looks Kate in the eyes, confused at first but then she sees that the pain in Kate Kane's eyes comes from something else.

KARA

(realising what Kate is feeling)

You were imagining someone else, too.

Kate falters for a second, then she sighs and nods.

KATE

Sophie...

Kara, seeing Kate is not going to explain first, leans forward and sighs.

KARA

Lena...

KATE

(smiles)

Tell me about her...

The conversation fades into music as we zoom out, leaving them in private.


End file.
